The KashiDei December Fanfic Challenge
by KashiDei-Fanfics
Summary: A collection of winter/holiday drabbles with Kakashi and Deidara! The only OC is Jex, Kakashi's agender best friend. They are fabulous and cause mayhem.
1. Ice Skating

_Day one of the otp prompt! _**We're doing a series of winter themed KashiDei drabbles to get back into the swing of things! **_Hopefully updates will come more regularly, now that our schedules are slowing down. _**We have two- three? three! three more stories that we're working on getting uploaded, slowly but surely.** _Yep! Pretty excited about all of them! _**Also, we have some updates that we're going to be doing to our page over the next few days.** _So... On with the story? Um- none of this is ours. Characters all belong to Naruto, minus Jex. _**Jex belongs to me. **_Warnings for shmoop. _**They don't understand your specific sciency language. She means **_cuddley fluffs! _**enough fluff to drown in.** _Yes. Enjoy!_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Deidara woke up to his best friend bouncing on his bed, freaking out over the first legitamite snow of the season. Kisame was already decked out in cute clothes for winter and was pulling on ice skates.

"C'mon! Let's go! Itachi said the lake froze over!" Deidara groans, pulling the blankets up over his head.

"It's too early for this, yeah…" Kisame shakes him playfully.

"Oh come on. You look so cute in the winter. You'll be bound to attract anyone to skate with." Deidara pouts, but gets up and pulls on warm clothes and rummages around in the closet for his skates. Kisame helps Deidara with a light touch of makeup before they head to the kitchen, grabbing hot chocolate. They then head to the impromptu ice rink. There are already people milling around as they hobble their way to the ice on their skates. Deidara holds onto his friend for dear life as they both go out onto the ice.

Kisame laughs, skating easily. Occasionally, he let's go of Deidara to literally skate circles around him. Deidara tries skating away from him, only to trip and go skidding. Instead of falling on his ass, he falls right into the arms of a handsome stranger who catches him. The person spins them to keep them on their feet, looking in surprise at Deidara. He has a scarf wrapped over his lower face and has spiky grey hair pushed up by a headband covering one eye. A single grey eye looks wonderfully startled. Deidara smiles sheepishly at them once they're standing still.

"Sorry, un." The man carefully lets Deidara go, grabbing back onto him when Dei flails. His voice sounds wonderfully rumbly.

"Have you ice skated before?" Deidara brushes some of his long hair back with a gloved hand, face flushed 'from the cold'.

"Not really, un." The man's eye crinkles up like he's smiling.

"C'mon. If your friend doesn't mind, I'll show you." Deidara looks over to Kisame, who's flirting up some attractive tan guy (***cough*itsnotitsJexy*cough***), and then smiles at the man.

"Thanks, un. I'm Deidara."

"Kakashi." The recently dubbed 'Kakashi' gently pulled him forward, swinging around to hold Deidara's hands and skate backward. "Just move your feet like you're pushing off a wall."

Deidara tries, clinging to Kakashi's hands tightly as he almost falls. "Un-"

"I've got you. Trust me." Kakashi gives him another crinkly eyed smile. Deidara looks up at him, focusing on his face instead of the task at hand. His feet slide together, the skates catching and pitching him forward into Kakashi's warm chest. Deidara yelps, face going bright red as Kisame and his guy wolf whistle at them. Kashi helps him back on his feet, his own face a little rosy. "Maybe keep your feet further apart."

"Y- Yeah." Kakashi slowly leads him around the rink, Deidara getting more and more confidant. Kashi eventually transfers Deidara to his arm, skating beside him. They skate the day away, Deidara pressing something into Kakashi's hand before fleeing to follow Kisame when he leaves. Kashi curiously unballs the piece of paper, looking at it. There are 10 numbers scrawled on it, and a half cursive "call me" scrawled at the bottom. Kakashi blinks, looking up at the fleeing Deidara and pulling out his phone to put the number in. His friend skates over, stealing the slip of paper to look at it.

"Hey- Jex! No... This one's finally not interesting in you." Jex pouts.

"Damn. Her friend was cute." Kakashi rolls his eyes.

"His. His friend was cute. And he was cuter, no offense Jex."

"Blashphemy!" Jex jumps on Kakashi's back, hooking their legs around his waist with their (thankfully) plastic guarded skates. "Carry me as penance!"

Kakashi laughs quietly, starting a series of fancy jumps and twirls. "We still have to practice for regionals. They're only in a few months."

"Yeah, like you're bad at this." Jex squeaks and clings as Kakashi twirls again.

"Hush. I need to be better than Zabuza."

"Who's his partner _this _year?"

"Some kid. Haku? Huki? Hiku?"

"Haku?! He's not even cute! With me, we'll win by style points alone." Kakashi chuckles, carefully setting Jex down and kissing their hand dramatically.

"My fair liege." Jex pops the guards off of their skates and tosses them into the snow before bowing to him with a flourish. Kakashi pulls Jex off to practice, laughing. They go through their routine until the sun begins to set and walk home together discussing costuming and the like.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Deidara? Hey, it's Kakashi? From the skating rink." There's a sound like the phone was dropped and hastily picked back up.

"Oh- Oh hi, Kakashi! How, um, what's up, un?"

"I just wanted to call to see if you wanted to get coffee or something later?" He sounds a little flustered and out of breath, most likely from skating. Deidara sounds similar, even though he's been at home.

"Oh. Um- sure! I-" he's cut off by a loud 'Deidara stop taking cold showers and let me use the bathroom!' from his roommate. Kakashi chuckles throatily, yelping at something on his end. There's a muffled 'Jex! I'll kill you later!'. Deidara clears his throat awkwardly, not willing to admit Kisame was right. "I'd love that, un. When?"

"Later today? If you're free?"

"Sure!" Deidara's phone is apparently abandoned, Deidara running off after a moment to find Kisame so he can pick out an outfit. As his voice fades off, without having asked where to meet Kakashi, the skater decides that this is better than any old love story routine.


	2. Mistletoe

**Sorry that this was posted a day late, it was finished yesterday but we did not get a chance to post it. Enjoy!**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Kisa, hand me a nail so I can hang this!" Jex was standing on a chair, trying to hang mistletoe where his best friend and his boyfriend's would be most likely to both walk under it. A package of fake nails and several halfhearted glares later, the mistletoe is hung in a very subtle manner.

Just as Jex and Kisame put the supplies away, Kakashi and Deidara walk through the door. It seems that their latest argument is whether Captain America would beat Batman in a fight. Kakashi seemed pro-Cap, but that could be because the actor who played him was rather hot. Deidara was completely pro-Bats, but that could be because of the tight fitting costume choices (not that anyone knew the blondie liked men).

"- and I'm sure that Captain America would _totally- _do I smell soup?" Kakashi stops, sniffing through his perpetually worn scarf. Deidara and him practically sprint to the kitchen, but Jex stops them short in the hallway.

"Nu-uh. You can't just break the rules like that." They blink at them, one of the bad habits Dei's picked up from Kashi. Jex points to the ceiling, and both of them look up, finally noticing the mistletoe. Kakashi groans when Jex grins, the tall man slouching against the wall.

"I'm pretty sure the rules don't apply if soup is on the line or one of the partners is straight in a same-sex dou."

"You kiss or you starve, lover boys." Kakashi glances over at Deidara before striding forward and pecking him on the cheek through the mask.

"Soup now?"

"No. Legit kiss." Kakashi side-eyes Deidara.

"I really want some soup." Deidara rolls his eyes and tugs Kakashi to face him by the mask, effectively tugging it down in the process and kissing him deeply. Kakashi makes a surprised little noise, hands coming up to thread in Deidara's hair and lips slowly caressing Dei's. It feels really, _really_ good for just a kiss. Deidara's arms go around his neck, and time stands still. Until Kisame clears his throat.

"Um- guys? Soup?" Kakashi pulls back, truly grinning at the light suction noise their mouths make as they separate. He tugs back up his mask and turns to Jex.

"Enough?" Jex nods with a huge grin, and Deidara suddenly runs from the room. Kakashi swears softly, heading off after him. The blonde ducks outside, and Kakashi finds him crying his eyes out sitting on the porch. Kashi sits next to Deidara, pulling him into a hug. "I'm sorry. If the kiss ruined your straightness or if you're having your big gay epiphony right now. It's okay." Deidara shoves him off half heartedly.

"I'm _bi_, yeah. Dating one chick doesn't make me straight, un." Kakashi blinks at him.

"You don't like Captain America though. Anyone attracted to men likes him."

"I don't. Like. Blondes." Kakashi blinks again.

"Why're you crying then? There's no big gay epiphany."

"I like you, idiot! More than a stupid kiss to get food, un!"

"Mm. Well that's helpful. I like you more than most food too. Wanna go eat soup then I can kiss you some more?" Deidara sniffles and nods, scrubbing at his eyes. Kashi carefully takes Dei's face in his hands, gently wiping his eyes.

"No more tears over stupid people, okay? Even me. You're worth more than that." Deidara gives him a watery smile and practically tackles him with a tight hug. Kakashi hugs him tightly back, kissing his temple. "C'mon. We can get stuck under the mistletoe again."

"Deal, un. You know, it's almost like they planned this, yeah..."

"Motherf-" Deidara cuts off the curse with another kiss.


	3. Watching Holiday Specials

Kakashi settles down beside Deidara with a bucket of popcorn balls and an armload of puppy. "Pakkun wants to watch with us."

Dei steals the bucket with a pointed look at Kakashi when Pakkun tries to eat one of them. Kashi steals one, feeding one to his favorite pet. Deidara gapes at him.

"Don't encourage him, un!" Kakashi snickers, petting the grinning puppy.

"What do you wanna watch?"

"I dunno, un. I've never watched these before, yeah." Deidara bites his lip nervously at Kakashi's shocked look.

"Pakkun. Go fetch How the Grinch Stole Christmas." The puppy jumps off the couch and runs down the hall. "You're stuck watching Christmas stuff with me. All day. It's a tradition."

"All day?! But we have chores to do, and-" Kakashi gives him a kiss, hushing him.

"No. All day." Deidara huffs, moving into his lap. Kakashi holds him close, kissing his neck. Pakkun comes back with the movie, the case covered in slobber. Kakashi takes it, patting Pakkun's head. "Good boy."

Deidara snuggles closer to him, and Pakkun curls up beside them. Kakashi gets up to pop it in and play the movie, all of them settling down in a big, snuggly pile.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

They watch all of the classics, and finally wrap up the night around midnight. Pakkun's wandered off and Dei's practically in tears while they watch It's a Wonderful Life. Kakashi has long since given up, bawling a few movies ago at The Christmas Shoes. He murmurs the lines against Deidara's hair, holding his love close. As the movie draws to a close, snow starts to fall softly outside and Deidara pulls the blanket they had gotten out closer around them. Kakashi nuzzles against his throat, hugging Deidara tightly.

"I love you." He speaks casually, like Deidara hasn't been waiting months for those little words. Deidara turns to hug him tightly and kisses him. Kakashi kisses him back, nice and slow. He even makes that cute little 'mm...' noise against his mouth. When Deidara eventually released him, he snuggles close again.

"I love you too, yeah. Thank you for letting me watch these with you, un." Kashi murmurs a 'nonsense' on his head, clearly just happy to have Deidara here. Deidara nuzzles against Kakashi's neck with a content sigh, happy to be wanted. Kashi gives him another lazy kiss, lightly running his hands over Deidara. Deidara gently presses him down against the couch so they can lay together, and pulls the blanket over them before giving Kakashi a sleepy kiss. The older man hums softly, hands slipping down to playfully squeeze his ass. Deidara squeaks, hiding against him with a blush.

Kakashi chuckles lowly, lightly kneading his ass. "What? You've got a great butt."

"How'd you go from festive to pervy that fast, un?"

"Being festive doesn't mean not appreciating your ass. It means I have to do it more. You know, tell people what you love and all that." Kakashi winks and grins, hands not moving from his ass. Deidara bites his neck in retribution. Kashi's eyes roll back a little and the pain forces him to bite his lip to stop any noises. Deidara looks up at him, intrigued.

"So that's how it is, un?" His lover goes curiously pink, the way that he rarely does.

"Um-" Deidara kisses his neck.

"It's cute, yeah." Kakashi shakes his head, giving Deidara a lingering kiss. Deidara moves up more to kiss him hard. Kashi kisses him back, humming happily.


End file.
